Lil
| affiliation = Accino Family | occupation = Bounty Hunter | epithet = | jva = Katsue Miwa | Funi eva = Kara Edwards }} Lil is a character from the non-canon Ice Hunter Arc and a member of the Accino Family. She is the second daughter of Don Accino and the youngest in the family. Appearance Lil is a young girl whose standard outfit is a dress with three pink sections with a white trim. She also has a small white coat over it with a red bow tie. Her winter outfit is a standard blue coat with fur trimming. She has purple hair (just like her elder sister Arbell) with a yellow headband that has the Accino Family's Jolly Roger on it. Personality Lil is always calm and has never shown to exert much energy. She likes to play on her young appearance to deceive others into thinking she is innocent. In addition, she has been known to call Robin her big sister. She appears to be very ticklish as she immediately broke and told Robin where the Straw Hats' flag was when she used her Devil Fruit powers to tickle her. Relationships Family Lil seems to be willing to help her family, as seen when she sends flying fish to help Hockera in capturing Franky and Nami. Accino Lil had mentioned to Nico Robin several times that her father normally lets her have anything she wanted (in the context that Lil wanted to keep Robin and have her leave her crew). However, similarly to her other siblings, she knows better than to bother her father when he is angry and keeps her distance. Arbell Arbell and Lil seem to be the only female members of the Accino family and apparently were once fairly close before Salchow married Arbell. However, at the end of the Ice Hunter Arc, the two were shown dancing together and seemed to have reconciled. Salchow Due to the fact that Salchow demands all of Arbell's attention, Lil is often jealous of her sister's husband. Friends Nico Robin Lil confided in Robin that she disliked her elder sister's husband and wished she had someone to play with. Robin agrees to play with her as long as she tells her the location of the Straw Hat Pirates' flag. In addition, Lil, upon meeting Robin, began to refer to Robin as her elder sister. After Robin played a game with Lil, the latter acted like she did not know where the flag was despite promising Robin that she would tell her where it was if she agreed to play with her. Robin immediately realized that Lil was not going to tell her so she proceeded to tickle her until Lil agreed to tell her. Abilities and Powers Lil was seen throwing a capsule like small round object into water releasing a fish bird which stole the Straw Hats' jolly roger. She also summoned more to assist Hockera. Lil can also control plants if she is in an area that is filled with plants, although it is never explained how she has this ability. History Ice Hunter Arc She appeared before the Straw Hats along with Arbell, Salchow, and Hockera. When the Straw Hats split up, she got on the Thousand Sunny and asked Nico Robin if she would play with her and started calling Robin "big sister". However, she did not battle Robin as she played a game with her and revealed that her family are bounty hunters. She then threw some pellets that became Tobio (flying fish) which helped Hockera transport Nami and Franky to Lovely Land and took Robin to Lovely Land, her family's base of operations. They arrived and she showed Robin her captured friends. She said Robin should be there too, but that she would ask Papa for a difference. Meanwhile, Lil led Robin to Papa's birthday party, but detered from going in, because of how mad Don Accino was. Robin then asked for some food to be sent to the captured Straw Hats (among the things was cola, which allowed Franky to help the crew escape and go search for the flag). After Robin met up with the recently escaped Straw Hats, she headed to Don Accino's room to get back their flag. Knowing that Robin was going to leave after getting the flag back, Lil went into a greenhouse, saying it leads into her Papa's room. In reality, she lied and when Robin realized this, Lil had one of her flowers capture her. After a time, Sanji and Usopp arrived and found Robin trapped by Lil's flowers, with Lil saying she wanted Robin to stay with her as her "big sister". Usopp wanted to force Lil to let Robin go, but Sanji intimidated him that he would not allow him to harm a lady. They then began taking out the plants. Usopp was then also captured by the plants and one started eating him. Usopp then fired a gunpowder star at the plant. The flower dropped Robin and himself just in time for Robin to save Lil from the ice falling from the ceiling due to the fight between Accino and Luffy. Robin then told Lil to cherish her own family. After the Accino Family's defeat, Arbell apologized to Lil for shutting her out and promised to spend more time with her sister. Trivia *When Lil and her family toast during her father's birthday party, she is the only one that toasts with what appears to be orange juice while the rest toast with wine, possibly because she is too young to drink alcoholic beverages. *She has stated that she dislikes her sister's husband, Salchow, because now her sister does not play with her anymore. References Site Navigation ru:Лил es:Lilo it:Lil fr:Lil Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Accino Family Category:Children Category:Non-Canon Antagonists